Just a Dream
by Zi Crack Shipper
Summary: How could this have happened? The man with chestnut colored hair asked himself as he looked at his wife. How could he be blinded with jealousy? So much so, that this had became the outcome. -So I traveled back, down that road Will she come back, no one knows I realize yeah, it was only just a dream
1. Chapter 1

How do you forgive yourself when all you see are the mistakes you've made?

The sound of the monitor and machines were the only things that could be heard inside a room with walls painted in white. Wires from these machines were connected to a beautiful maiden laying motionless on bed.

Her long black hair was neatly tucked under her head as it was bandaged up. There was a gush of purplish black color on her cheek. There were a few scratches on her once flawless arms and legs. He hated to think that it will leave a scar.

How could this have happened? The man with chestnut colored hair asked himself as he looked at his wife. How could he be blinded with jealousy? So much so, that this had became the outcome. He tried wiping his tears and he winced as he felt his own cheek in pain. He remembered the impact of his best friend's knuckles when it collided with his left cheek.

He tried collecting his thoughts, the bits and pieces before these tragedy arose.

He remembered their wedding day, their honeymoon and even when he opened up his own company. He always remembered a smile on her face. Until 2 months ago. They have been married for three years and his company was just starting so he had to put his time on making it bigger. He was thinking of the future of his family, sure he only had a wife but soon, he's hoping to have a child with her. It would bring a smile on his face when he pictured a mini him or a mini Aya, that's the name of his lovely wife, running around the house. He would want to provide a huge space for the kids to play at. So, may be he was the one who started all these.

He recalled how Aya stopped waiting for him to come home, but he thought that this would be best for her. He was the one who always asked her to sleep early and not to wait for him anymore since he tends to get home at either one or three in the morning. During his rest days, his wife was always the one who initiate conversations, she would ask how was his week, his work or if something new had happen. This time, she had only exchange a few words and would leave the house afterwards.

His suspicions heightened when she saw her fidgeting while looking at the phone and the door. He of course asked if she was alright and she would lie that she is.

He was afraid to think that his wife was cheating but curse his co-worker who had embed something on his mind making him think this.

And so when one day he got home at an expected time just to see his theory. He saw a familiar car parked outside his house. A pair of shoes that he had seen a few times, laying neatly at the entrance of the house. Quietly, he listened as he heard voices inside a room that mostly had been locked.

" _Ow!" He heard his sweet wife's voice. "Yuuya-kun please be gentle! that hurts."_

" _I'm sorry Aya. I'll do it slowly."_

 _Rei almost threw up when he heard those words._

" _We need to finish before Rei finds me here." And that was it! He hurriedly picked up his shoes and left his own home._

That day he got himself drank and when he got home, despite his wife's worried face he gave her the cold shoulder. For weeks, this had been his routine. He wanted to erase everything that he heard that day. He had no intention of cheating on her, he wasn't that low. However, there are just somethings that you cannot avoid.

It was only yesterday when everything came crushing down.

The image was a little blurry. All he knew was he didn't come home that time, he hated to see the hurt face of his wife even when she was cheating on him. He was at the wrong place, at the wrong time with the wrong people.

He was inside his office when his secretary came to his aid, seducing him like regular days. His wife knew about her behaviour but she trusted him more, her best friend, Ran. Was the one more persistent on having the wench fired but no he didn't listened. Despite her obnoxious personality she was efficient. He couldn't just fire her without getting a replacement and with all the things that had been on his mind, the thought just faded away.

" _She's gonna get you in trouble and you know it."He remembered the orange hired gal said._

and just like that everything went south.

He remembered that employee trying to flirt with him, evading his personal space. His energy was too drained to keep the fly away. And so, like most pest... the bitch went for the kill. He felt her wrapping her arms around his neck and sitting on his lap. He felt her kissing him on his neck and the feeling of being disgusted with it. But before he could push her away, he heard a gasp followed by a thud.

When his eyes averted to the direction of the sound he saw food scattered on his floor. When he looked up he found his wife. Her eyes filled with unshed tears and horror. And just like some kind of ghost she disappeared. If not for his employees calling her name he would've thought it was a dream.

" _Aya..."_

 _He was about to get up and follow her but his secretary had pulled his arm requesting him to continue where they left off._

" _Since she saw everything, she'd probably let you go. It's better this way. You deserve better"_

 _And like some kind of spell that broke his trance. He didn't want that to happen! Aya was the only person who stood by his side even when he pushed her away. He had promised to stay with her. He might not say it alot or he might not even said it at all but he definitely love Aya._

 _With all his doubts and anger aside he run to follow his wife. To hell with his best friend! He'll beat him to a pulp when he sees him but for now, he has to save his marriage._

He clutches his head when he remembered what happened next. How he recalled the exhaustion of his lungs as he ran. He saw Aya crossing the streets.

" _AYA!" He remembered how he tried to shout her name with all his might but she just kept on getting further._

Then -

 _The sound of screeching tires, horns and shattered glass could be heard. He was snapped from his reverie when he saw his wife got hit by a car._

" _AYAAAA!"_

 _The people around were frantic some were calling paramedics but he, he never felt so scared in is life. He knelt beside her. She was loosing a lot of blood._

He tries to wipe his tears again as he remembered what happened next.

When he arrived at the hospital, it only took a while before their friends came to comfort him.

He heard the words of the doctor inside his head like a broken record player.

" _We manage to save her but I'm afraid the baby didn't make it."_

" _Baby?"_

" _Didn't you know? She was 8 weeks pregnant."_

 _The air left his lungs when he heard that. How come she didn't tell him?_

" _I'm sorry, Rei." His best friend said. "I know-"_

" _What do you know?" He snapped. "For all I know that kid might not be mine!"_

" _What are you-"_

" _I heard you! I heard you and Aya having sex in one of the rooms!"_

 _Everybody gasped and he too looked surprised. Even Mami looked surprised and hurt for a minute_

" _I don't know wha-"_

" _Oh you don't? I'm sorry I'll do it slowly... does that sound familiar? We need to hurry before Rei finds me. Does that ring a bell to you?!" Then all of a sudden he felt a punch on his cheek._

 _He was going to return the favor if not for their friends stopping them both._

" _Fuck you! Aya wanted to surprise you!"_

" _Oh I was surprised"_

" _She was redecorating the spare room! She asked for help from me, Mami and even Miyu! She was going to tell you she was pregnant you asshole! She hurt herself that time and I was massaging her feet! If you don't believe me ask Mami! She was there too!"_

 _Rei looked at his bestfriends wife who nodded. "Yes, I left to buy some bandages."_

" _Look I'm sorry that we hurt you! But don't you think you owe more respect to your wife? This is Aya that we're talking about. She loves you more than anything in this world."_

This brings him to the present. He gazed at his wife filled with guilt. "I'm sorry that I failed you."

He tries to hold his wife's freehand carefully "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to put the same amount of trust in you."

He carefully gives a kiss on her dainty hand. "I'll do anything just ... comeback."

Maybe there was a person up there hearing is prayers because as soon as this words left his lips he felt her fingers twitch.

"Aya?"

He heard her groan.

"Aya." He felt so much joy right now.

And then slowly she opens her eyes.

"Rei?" Her voice was a little horsed.

"Welcome back." He said smiling tearfully.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home." He'd announce.

"Welcome home Rei." Her sweet voice enveloped the whole room. Before her image disappeared from view

He smiled pathetically at his thoughts. Two years and he still can't get his mind on the thought that she left him. He removed his shoes and went to the couch. Laying there for the past year it had been worn out. He removed his watch and put it on the side table, accidentally knocking a picture frame down. He immediately sat up and fixed this back to it's original place. Gazing at the picture of his wife once again like any regular days. And just like a routine the memories came flooding back.

" _Welcome back." He remembered how happy he was when he saw her open her eyes that day on the hospital._

 _Despite not wanting to, he called the nurse and doctors to check on her. He was asked to leave the room._

 _After a few minutes when he came back he found her eyes closed once more._

" _Don't worry Otohata-san,she's just sleeping. She'll wake up in a few hours." He nodded. "It's best that you rest too Mr. Otohata."_

 _He was about to open his mouth but closed again when his phone rang. He excused himself before answering the call. He looked at his wife one last time before leaving the premisses._

Laying down on the couch once again as he recalled that time when he was asked to fly to Australia for a few days. He was always looking out for his family's future, with that in mind he accepted the offer. Not before asking Miyu and Ran's help with his wife of course. That investor sure helped him expand his company. It was that call that had made his company what it is today.

He put his arm up to cover his eyes but just like always, his wedding ring would catch his orbs and his thoughts would fly back to the past.

 _As soon as he came back to Japan, he went to the hospital where his wife was still at. He heard that she would be discharged soon. He was ecstatic to tell her what he grained with the trip not knowing what he was about to loose._

" _She's gone!" Her nurse screamed frantically,_

" _Gone? What do you mean gone?!" He was dang angry at the nurse. The hospital was suppose to look after his wife._

 _His fingers combed his locks as stress hit him hard. His phone rang._

 _An unknown number. His brows furrowed before answering it._

" _Make this quick my wife-"_

" _Rei"_

 _He sighed in relief. "Aya, where are you? You had us all-" His voice almost in a scolding manner._

" _Let's stop this." She said._

" _What-"_

" _Sometimes, it gets tiring." Her voice sounded distant. "It's tiring to be always your second best."_

" _Aya don't-"_

" _He's gone, Rei." He let her continue. "I'd like to think that it was a boy because you wanted our first born to be a boy right?" She laughed and yet it sounded sad. "And we didn't even meet him." Her voice cracked._

" _Aya, I lost him to-"_

 _YOU SAY THAT! BUT YOU DIDN'T! " She screamed. It was the fist time he heard her so angry. "You didn't Rei! I carried him with me when you were busy flirting with your secretary!"_

" _You know thats not true!" His voice raised too. "You know that's not true." He repeated calmly._

" _I don't know anymore, Rei. What do I have to believe?" Her voice calm once again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice."_

" _It's okay, Aya. Just come home." He said._

" _No." There was a few seconds of silence. He could already see her shaking her head._

" _Tell me where are you then? I'll pick you up."_

" _Where is home, Rei?" She asked._

" _Aya, just tell me where you are and let's go home together." He's voice sounded desperate._

" _Home is where the heart is. I always had that thought in mind. For the past two years, you were my home and when I got pregnant, that baby was my home too." She said._

 _He heard someone in the background yelling to hurry up. A sound of rail tracks. She's at the train station! He hurriedly went to his car and drove to the nearest train station._

" _That day when I brought lunch, one of my homes was destroyed. The other home I had, followed, Rei." She said._

" _I don't know where to go next-" She stopped. He heard someone asking her for a seat number. While she answered politely in English._

" _Get off that train, Aya." He tried to sound calm but he can't._

" _No." she said firmly. "I'm tired, Rei. I'm so tired of being second best to Ran. To your secretary." She said._

" _Aya stop that! Stop saying nonsense."_

" _Is it? Maybe all these are just nonsense." She said. "I guess we should stop this."_

" _Aya don't-"_

" _I'm giving you, your freedom, Rei."_

" _Aya!"_

 _The lights turn red._

" _This time...find your happiness, Rei."_

" _AYA!"_

" _Sayonara..." And she hang up._

 _He drove as fast as he can. When he arrived there, another train came to replace the one that left._

"What train departed at 9:30?" He asked a student who happened to leave the platforms.

"Kyoto and Sendai."

He groaned. He doesn't know which train she boarded at. Trying his luck, he dialled her number once more but a voice prompt answered saying that the number does not exist.

He sighed once more efore completely closing his eyes and surrenderig to his nightmares. It doesn't matter, to him, if he can only see her in his dreams then he'll take what he can get.

" _ **It's tiring to be always your second best." She'd say.**_

' _ **You're not.' He wanted so badly to let her know but no voice came out.**_

" _ **You always said you wanted a boy." She'd smile rubbing her round belly. "Yet we didn't get to meet him." Her knees gave in as she looked at all the blood around her.**_

 _ **His throat was dry.**_

" _ **Aya..."**_

 _ **He doesn't know what to do.**_

" _ **Stop this." He said.**_

 _ **She looked at him, her honey eyes filled with tears before nodding. "Let's stop this."**_

" _ **Maybe all of these are just nonsense"**_

 _ **That's not what he wanted to say.**_

" _ **I guess we should stop this." She stood up and started to walk away.**_

" _ **Aya."**_

" _ **I give you, your freedom." She's starting to disappear and his limbs won't move.**_

 _ **All of a sudden a train came out of nowhere and she boarded it, when the doors closed she looked at him one last time. "This time...find your happiness, Rei."**_

 _ **And the train began to move. He grab his keys from his pocket and drove the car beside him, trying to catch with her but.**_

 _ **BAM! Something hit his car. His windows were broken. He immediately got off to check what he had hit and found his wife laying there lifelessly.**_

A gasp escaped his lips as he then found himself sitting upright. That was he most horrific nightmare he had ever had. Sure he mostly dream about her leaving him, mostly it was the same sequence but it never went that far as him killing is own wife.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Looking at his hands now, he's shaking. He noticed his wedding ring once again. He smiled bitterly. He hoped that as long as she's still wearing their ring she'd comeback.

His doorbell rang, looking at the wall clock. He wondered who'd bother him at 6:47 AM. With a grumble he got up after hearing another ring. As soon as he opened his door he was surprised to see his best friend. Well, probably ex best friend. After Aya's accident he had been giving him a cold shoulder, not the you could blame Yuuya, and upon Aya´s disappearnce he had stopped talking to him altogether.

"Don´t look so surprise of me being here." He said.

If their teenager selves could look at them both, they would be proud of what Yuuya had become, he could rival his cold persona.

"Here." The blond handed him a thick envelope. "Sign it already." He grumbled as he fished out a pen from his pocket. "The sooner that you signed it, the sooner you won't see me bugging you."

This is the seventh time he was handed copy of divorce papers.

"Like always, you just wasted your energy. I won't sign it."

Yuuya gritted his teeth. "Stop being stubborn, she's not coming back."

"You take that back." Rei grab his collar.

Yuuya also grabbed his. "She had asked me the seventh time, what makes you think she'll get back to you?"

Rei's gripped tighten "If you were my friend you would've told me where she had been! This wouldn't have progress like this!"

Yuuya was also prompted to tighten his grip. "If you were my friend you wouldn't have accused us of cheating on you on the first place! Then maybe this never happened!"

Rei glared at him even more before letting him go. Yuuya had to remove his hold as well before straightening his tie.

"I wasn't perfect." The once number one model said. "But we were married and for three years...three years, it doesn't take long to love her. I guess I got jealous that maybe she saw that I wasn't worthy of her anymore."

Yuuya looked at him in pity. This was the first that he'd opened up to him but things happened, mistakes already took place that cost his godchild's life.

 _He remembered how happy Mami came home when she delivered the news that Aya was pregnant. How she was pouting too and asking him to hurry up with getting her a child. Yet, Mami was so hands on with helping out the black haired gal._

 _Yuuya also volunteered to help them out and he had to admit he had never seen Aya so happy in years of meeting the girl. Aya was glowing but everything came crushing when that accident happened._

 _When Rei was nowhere to be found and the news was delivered to Aya. He saw how she crumbled, how her cries were so broken. How he witnessed Mami looking forlorn at the girl. He hated how Mami became afraid of being happy after she looked at Aya. For days Aya refused to eat even with Ran threatening to shove the food in her mouth._

" _I'm sorry." Aya said after a few days of her breakdown. "It feels like everything is just a nightmare." She sniffed. "And I just wish I could leave."_

 _He heard Mami swallowed her sadness before hugging Aya. "Then leave. Find your happiness, Aya. We'll help you."_

 _It was the first time Aya showed a small sign of hope. "Hai."_

"Aya always loved you, Rei." Yuuya's face reverted back to calm indifference. "But she felt like she was always your second best." He repeated what Aya told him. "Second to Ran, your work..."

"She said secretary, right?" Rei smirked.

A small smile appeared on Yuuya's lips "SEXytary but close."

Rei chuckled. "She thinks that low of me now."

"Down in the gutters, man." Yuuya agreed.

"Aya was never the person who'd say profanities. How is she though?"

"A lot has change but she's happy."

"Where is she Yuuya?"

The blond smiled sadly. "You know my answer to that."

Rei sighed in defeat.

"But listen, Rei. You really need to sign those documents."

Rei gave his famous glare. "You're welcome to try again."

This time it was the blonde's turn to heave a sigh. "What will it take you to sign this?"

Rei remained quiet.

"I guess I have to go. I need to accompany, Mami for check up."

"Yuuya?"

The said man turned to his friend. "Yeah?"

"Ask her to deliver it to me next time, may be I'll give it a second thought."

Yuuya chuckled. "Both of you are stubborn I wonder who's going to win." He shakes his head. "But I'll send her the message."

Rei smirked. "Thanks"


End file.
